


Whip Cream Dreams

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Crack, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Top Negan, but not too funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan has whip cream and his balding boyfriend Simon at his disposal.





	Whip Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been better, apparently I'm not in a crack mood. Anything for my brother though.

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?” Negan was shaping a whole tub of whip cream into the appearance of hair on his man's balding head. A mirror was gleefully shoved in front of his face and Simon looked at the sugary concoction piled on his head. He looked like wolverine, little peaks of cream made into sharp points at the side of his head. That was before Negan slyly smiled and took a mouthful into his mouth. “That's some sweet shit Simon! But not as sweet as your ass!”

Simon put the mirror down and stood up, grabbing Negan's chin and kissing him roughly. Negan moaned into the kiss, his saliva mixing with Negan's sugary tongue. “Let me have that dick!” Negan unbuttoned his shirt and yanked his jeans and boxers down in one tug before stripping down himself. Negan pushed him to the edge of the bed and licked a strip of white off his head before depositing a dollop of the cream to his hardening dick. Simon shuddered watching his leader stare him down, cream littering his lips as he was stroked fast and hard.

Simon's “hair” was taken away from him and he could only laugh as Negan deposited two handfuls of cool whip to his pecs and stroked his own length. “Lick my titties clean cowboy!” Negan ordered and stuck a tit to Simon's lips. Obliging Simon latched on, swallowing down the concoction and sucking on his nipple until it was red and shiny with his spit. No ordering was needed when Simon latched onto his other nipple and sucked like a cat trying to get its momma's milk. “Oh! Oh wee! You do suck well Simon!” Negan praised.

Their lips entwined to share their succulent treat. “I wanna see that cream in your hole.” Negan pushed Simon back onto the bed and smeared some leftover cool whip across his pooper before pushing a finger in. Simon whined when the finger was replaced with Negan's tongue. It lapped at his hole and plunged in. Whining his boyfriend spread his legs and Negan moaned. “Simon that is one dirty hole. I think I see shit!” It didn't stop Negan from devouring his rim like a hungry llama. Simon's sticky talkywhacker leaked as he moaned.

“That's right, give it all to me.” Negan cooed and licked a stripe up his dick to collect his prize. “Negan, fuck me please!” Negan smirked and lapped at his bon-bon once more. His right hand man leaked heavily into his hands, Negan collected the precum and pushed it in deeply up his hole. Negan felt he would bust and scooped up one final dollop of cool whip from his man’s hair and shoved it in his patootie before pushing his dick in and thrusting hard against his prostate. Simon cried out as he released onto his furry stomach. “Yes cowboy, giddy up!” Negan yelled and thrusted hard against his now overstimulated boyfriend. He moaned as he released into Simon's hairy yet beautiful hole. “I do declare Simon you now have two types of cream in your dirty caboose!”


End file.
